


The Library Angel

by HaiHai47



Series: Newtmas All Day [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Thomas Thinks Newt Is An Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiHai47/pseuds/HaiHai47
Summary: Thomas goes to the library everyday. But not for the books. But for the blond boy that comes in everyday to pour over his work.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Newtmas All Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Library Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters Or Anything To Do With The Maze Runner.

He was staring again but he just couldn't seem to help it. 

I mean who wouldn't stare when right there in front of them was the literal definition of an angel. 

But he had to stop. He knew it was beginning to get creepy and soon someone would realize that not once since he had started coming here had he actually ever picked up a book. But again, who would pick up a book at all if they had the spectacular view that Thomas had sitting right in front of him. 

Just then the blond angel sent from heaven looked up and Thomas quickly not wanting to seem like a creep spun around grabbing a random book from the shelf pretending to be reading with interest. 

A few moments later when Thomas thought he was in the clear he sneakily glanced back up again only to find the spot the blond had been sitting in empty. His face dropped and after looking around to find no sign of the boy he figured it was time to go. So putting the book back on a shelf in a random place he started towards the entrance for the library.

Not playing attention however he almost immediately crashed straight into someone sending their alarming large stack of books straight to the floor. Immediately beginning to stutter out apologies and helping pick up the fallen books in a rush but was stopped in his tracks when the most perfect voice he had ever heard stopped him in his tracks.

"It's alright mate." the voice said and Thomas snapped his head up eyes widening at the sight in front of him. 

It was the angel. Right in front of him. This was the closest Thomas had ever been to the boy and he had no clue what to do. 

So he froze.

Finally when all the books were off the ground the blond boy looked up and looked eyes with Thomas, and in that moment Thomas thought he fell in love. Then the angel smiled softly at him taking the books gently out of his hands their fingers brushing and he swore he felt sparks. 

Thomas opened his mouth to once again apologize for his clumsiness but nothing came out. So he just stared once more at the angel as he figured this would be the only time he could admire him up close. 

It all ended to quickly however when the blond boy began to speak again saying, "Thanks for the help I swear I need to stop carrying around so many bloody books all the time so I could see where I was going." 

Thomas finally snapping out of his trance like state stuttered out the only thing that came out which happened to be a, "It's no problem." 

This brought a grin to the blondes face and opening his mouth again he says, "Well, I got to get going so thank you maybe I'll see you around sometime." and before Thomas can even reply or ask his name he was gone. 

Sighing softly at his missed opportunity Thomas sulkily made his way out of the library.

"I'm telling you Teresa he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen." Thomas exclaimed that same day as he stood at the counter of the cafe his friend worked at.

Teresa just nodded zoning him out as Thomas rambled on and on but perked up as Thomas began describing his 'angel.' 

The words, "Blond, lanky, student, and British," catching her attention and she began to grin as she knew exactly who Thomas was describing. 

He was her friend and Minho and Gally's roommate. 

Suddenly Teresa got a brilliant idea and she knew what she needed to do. So cutting off Thomas's rambling she interrupted saying, "You know what you need Thomas? You need to meet new people. So how about this weekend we have a little get together at Brenda and I's place. I'll invite some of my friends and you can meet everyone. Maybe it will even take your mind off your British blonde for a day."

Thomas not all that hip to this idea opened his mouth to argue but one look from Teresa had him snapping it shut and nodding glumly. 

"Good" Teresa said, "Be at my place 7:00 pm sharp this Saturday." 

Having nothing else to say Teresa handed him his drink which he snatched from her hand and while mumbling under his breath and pointedly ignoring Teresa's smug look marched out of the shop. 

Standing now in front of Brenda and Teresa's cozy apartment hand posed to knock he knew this was a bad idea. But there was no backing out now so he knocked twice quickly and stood back. Within three seconds the door was pulled open and he was met with the grinning face of Teresa staring at him before she shoved him quickly into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

As he looked around he noticed he was one of the first to arrive as only Alby stood in the room talking softly to Brenda in the corner in what seemed to be a heated debate. Not wanting to disturb them he turned back to Teresa who he immediately notice was buzzing with what seemed to be excitement. Confused because he had no idea why she was so excited he tilted his head in a silent question she only replied with a shrug but before he could push any farther there was another knock on the door and Teresa practically sprinted towards the door throwing it open. 

As she did it revealed three boys one of which Thomas could hardly see the top of his head but seemed very familiar anyway. The two that stood in front of him however he did not recognize. One was a Asian boy with hair that seemed to take hours to perfect and a tall boy who had crazy eyebrows. 

Before Thomas could analyze the boys any farther or even get a peek of the one seemingly hidden behind them Teresa was leading them over to where he stood. Grinning widely she began the introductions and he soon learned the Asian boy was named Minho and the one with crazy eyebrows was named Gally. 

Then as she introduced the last boy he stepped forward and Thomas felt his eyes widen and he froze. 

It was the angel. Here. 

This had Thomas snapping his head over to Teresa where she was smirking in satisfaction and he knew she had known who his mystery boy was and had done this on purpose and he didn't know if he should hug the life out of her or glare holes into the back of her head. 

Before he could decide however he was snapped back to the blond in front of him who was holding out his hand for a handshake which Thomas eagerly took finding his words and introducing himself as Thomas before finding out the angels name was Newt. 

Thomas once again was not able to help himself and began to once again stare at the boy in front of him and he knew it was going to be a long night.

As the night went on Thomas learned a lot about his library angel Newt. He is a writer, is roommates with Minho and Gally, and moved to the US just over three years ago to attend college. He also learned how Newt looked even more beautiful when he laughed and that even his laugh alone was precious. 

Finally when the night was over and people were clearing out promising each other that they needed to do this again Newt approached Thomas. 

Smiling softly Newt said, "It was nice meeting you tonight maybe sometime this week we could go out for coffee so I could see you again?" 

It was like all of Thomas's wishes had been answered in that moment and he eagerly nodded his head making Newts face break into an even bigger grin before they swapped phone numbers and made plans for that Thursday. 

Just as Newt was by the door he turned back and called out, "See all your staring finally paid off Tommy." 

This made Thomas's face go beat red and while he knew he should be more embarrassed then he actually was he couldn't bring himself to care because he had a date with his own personal angel and Thomas knew it was the start of a beautiful relationship that would last a life time. 

So maybe all his staring did pay off. 


End file.
